A,B,C Oneshot Soup
by booksarelaw
Summary: Just a bunch of oneshots from A to Z. Some will make you happy, others will just make you laugh or even cry with joy, who knows? Please come and read!
1. About to Kill Them

**Disclaimer: I'm not Rick Riordan**

**Hey guys! This is my new fanfiction! Let me tell you I'll update every Monday and Friday (well, at least, that's my intention) I really hope you like this first chpater! Please review and tell me how you found it!**

About to Kill Them

_Percy and Annabeth are 17 years old. The war with Gaia is over and _

_Camp Half-Blood is safe again._

Percy's POV:

I was in my cabin, trying to get some sleep. Last night a monster attacked us while we were playing Capture the Flag, and I didn't sleep, so I was trying to at least take a nap. My eyes were about to shut, but a knock on the door brought me back to reality. I didn't answer. I didn't want to. A second knock. Really? I wanted to take a nap! Then, the person knocked again. I stood up and angrily opened the door.

"What?!" I asked as I opened the door, but I softened when I saw who it was

"Well, that I thought you would hug me, or even give me a kiss, not shout at me."

"Sorry," I kissed her cheek "you know I didn't do it on purpose."

"Yes, I know that." she said "Can I come in?"

"Sure" I answered as she did what she had asked to.

Once inside, I locked the door (like I always did) and she sat on my bed. She was wearing her usual camp T-shirt, shorts and sneakers. Her hair was tied in a ponytail.

"It's not that I don't want you to be here, but why aren't you training?"

"I am tired." she explained "I just wanted to rest, so I asked Chiron if I could get the day off. What about you?"

"Same as you, I just may have forgotten to tell Chiron I wasn't going to train or teach sword fighting today" she smiled after I said that.

"You know? We can go to the beach, if you want"

"Sure"

"Ok," she stood up and started walking towards the door "just let me get a few things and…"

"Wait," I interrupted her, and before she reached the door, I wrapped my arms around her waist "I think I didn't greet you properly"

Our lips met, and I immediately felt my brain melting, a sensation I got every single time I kissed Annabeth. We have been dating for more than a year and I still had that feeling. She threw her arms around my neck and I wrapped mine around her hips. When I did, as I was a little taller than her, I lift her up, so her feet weren't touching the floor. She was surprised at first and her body tensed, but a few seconds later, she relaxed and melted into the kiss again. After another few seconds, I put her down and we broke the kiss.

"Explain me why every time we plan to do something we end up kissing?" she asked

"Because it's more fun" I answered

"Percy, we shouldn't… Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

And then I did hear something. It was like a laugh, but it was barely audible. It came from the other side of the door. Annabeth looked at me as I let her go and said something, which was a whisper, so only her could hear it: "Stoll"

I walked over the wooden door and when I found the spot where their ears were, I punched it. Hard. I could hear them shouting because of the surprise and at the same time, pain, because I'd hit the door so hard, it had hurt them. I opened the door and found the two brothers lying on the ground, next to my cabin's door. I took them from the neck, one with my left hand and the other one with the right one, and after that, I lift them up and pushed them against the wooden wall.

"What the Hades are you doing here Stoll?"

"Nothing… just…" Travis started to say but I interrupted him

"Spying on me and Annabeth?"

"Maybe" Connor said

I was about to say something when someone interrupted me, and made my hands let the Stoll brothers free.

"Percy stop it, you are behaving like an animal!"

"I am going to kill you!" I said to the Stoll, ignoring Annabeth. I tried to catch them again, but she stepped between me and them.

"You stop it or you will hurt them badly" she pointed at me and then to the two brothers "and both of you, get out of here or I'll tell Chiron you hide cans of Coke under your beds"

"How do you know that?"

"I know thing about you I shouldn't. Get out." And they did

They ran until neither of us could see them. When they disappeared Annabeth kissed my cheek and said:

"Relax for a while. I will see you on the beach at five. Agree?"

"Of course"

"A promise me you won't try to kill them again."

"Who? The Stoll? Please, nobody in the world could promise that"

"Percy…" she sounded a little bit like my mom. Just a little bit.

"Ok, ok, I won't. How did you know they had Coke under their beds?"

"I didn't. I just said it and it was correct."

"That's my girl. My _Wise Girl_, I should say." I said and kissed her head.

She went away and I got into m cabin, finally going to take my deserved nap.

**WHAT DID YOU THINK? PLEASE TELL ME IN THE REVIEWS!**


	2. Boys

**Disclaimer: I'm not Rick Riordan**

**Hey guys! Here is chapter 2! Sorry I'm updating it a little late, but I'm not in my country and I'm only able to use the computer at night. Please, tell me what you think about this chapter by leaving a review!**

Boys

_Boys aren't always the same, right?_

Annabeth's POV:

You know, I think there are two kinds of boys. The first ones are the ones I consider idiots. The only thing they care about is the body. I personally don't like that kind. On the other hand, there are some boys who are known for their sweet yet strong personality. I really don't mind a guy having his temperament, because I have mine too. However, I do mind the way he treats me. In consequence, I developed a name for each kind: the Idiot kind and the Sweet and Caring kind.

The thing is that, although I have been with him for a year, I still can't place Percy in one. I know what you are thinking: _How can't you? He is your boyfriend for Gods sake!_

I started thinking of this a month ago. My school was having a dance and I needed a new dress. I usually don't like to go to dances, but as my school is only for girls and I have a few friends there, I didn't mind going to that one. So, I asked Percy to come with me to the shop to buy my new dress. The problem started when I asked for his opinion.

"I think you should use this one" he said, taking one from the racks.

"I'm so _not_ wearing that" I looked at him with a strange look on my face

"Why not? I bet you would look gorgeous in it."

He was holding a red dress. It was strapless and a short. It was also girded. On the waist, it had a black belt. As I said, I _wasn't_ wearing that.

"Percy," I told him "you only want me to buy that dress because you…"

"Because I think you are beautiful and I kind of like this dress" he interrupted me

"No. I think you want me to wear this because is short and girded"

"Maybe…"

"Well, guess what? I'm not trying or buying that dress"

"Come on! At least try it! If you don't like it, then you don't buy it."

"I said no"

"Please. I bet you will look perfect on it."

After fighting for over ten minutes, I realized that discussion wasn't going to end till I tried the dress. I sighted and grabbed it. Then, I walked towards the fitting room.

As I changed, Percy waited for me in a bank outside. As I tried the dress, I started to think that maybe the Seaweed Brain didn't have bad taste. Yeah, the dress was short and girded but I have to admit, I really looked pretty in it. I opened the door of the fitting room, which took Percy by surprise.

"You know I hate it when you're right and I'm not!" With that sentence, he turned to look at me

"Wow…"

"That's it? You aren't saying anything else?"

"You look totally awesome, Annabeth"

"Thank you"

"No, really, you look incredible"

"Yeah Percy, that's really sweet, but my eyes are up here"

"Yes, I already know that"

I sighted and closed the fitting room door. I bought two dressed that day: a light blue one I have chosen and the red one.

There was also that time where he took me to Starbucks and the guy who made our coffees put his cell phone in mine. Percy hadn't notice, so far. That was until he asked me what coffee I had ordered.

"The new one, the one with strawberries. You want to try it?" _Huge_ mistake

"Sure. Take a sip of mine if you want." He drank and then looked at it

"So? You like it?" I asked

"Actually, It's pretty…" he was about to say 'good', when he saw the number on the coffee. His eyes got darker with anger "I will break his nose. I swear to the gods I will…" as he said each word, he was elevating his tone.

"Percy!" I interrupted him "There's no need of breaking the guy's nose. He just put his number on the coffee. It's not like I'm going to call him or anything."

"I don't care, Annabeth!" Yeah, he _was_ angry "That guy puts an eye on you and believes I'm not going to notice!"

"Percy chill!" I asked. I couldn't stand when he was angry

"I won't chill, Annabe…"

I cut him with a kiss. I didn't know what to do. I knew my boyfriend, and I knew that if I didn't stop him he would literally go and break that guy's nose. He immediately kissed back, slowly wrapping his arms around me. My hands were still on his face. We pulled apart, our faces close.

"Answer me this: Does that guy get to kiss me like this?"

"No…" he answer, clearly ashamed

"Then why did you get so jealous? He is the jealous one, I think"

"I wasn't jealous Annabeth… I was just…"

"You were jealous, Percy" I told him "It's OK, I'm not mad at you"

"I was not!"

"Yes you were!"

"It's a crime not to like it when other boys try to flirt with my girlfriend?"

"He wasn't flirting. He just put his number on my coffee"

"Well, for me that's a kind of flirting"

"Perce, you said it yourself: I'm your girlfriend. Why would I change you for a guy I only know from Starbucks?"

"I don't know. Maybe you are right… I'm just a little bit jealous"

"Just a little bit?" I asked smiling

"Yeah, just a little bit" I laughed and we kissed again.

Those were two of million moments that disconcerted me. Percy could be from both kinds of boys. I kept thinking of it day and night. It's not that I'm an Aphrodite kid, but I needed to know who I was dating. I needed to know what _kind of boy_ I was dating. It was one night, when I was thinking of this that I decided to drop the topic. I was acting too much like an Aphrodite girl, and I didn't like it because I wasn't into makeup and outfits. I was an Athena girl, so that's means I like reading and planning strategies. And I like it that way.

'Maybe I was wrong,' I thought to myself 'There aren't two kinds of boys. There're three: The Idiot ones, the Sweet and Caring ones and… well, Percy.'

**TELL ME WHAT YOU THOUGHT IN THE REVIEWS PLEASE!**

**IMPORTANT: I WOULD LIKE TO SAY I WROTE THAT PERCY WAS THIS WAY BECAUSE I DON'T THINK HE IS PERFECT. MANY GOOD GUYS CAN HAVE THEIR MOMENTS. JUST WANTED TO SAY THAT :)**


	3. Chiron

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson**

**Hey guys! Ok, so, here you have chapter 3! Please, if you read it, leave a review and tell me what you think about it.**

Chiron

_Have you ever wondered how Chiron found out_

_Percy and Annabeth were dating?_

Annabeth's POV:

After the Titan War, when the gods put me in charge of the Olympus, Chiron gave me a little room in the Big House, so I could use it as an office. You may wonder: doesn't she have an office in her cabin? Yes, I do, and I work there most of the time. The thing is, my cabin was a little angry because we had lost Capture the Flag, so as my brothers and sisters didn't stop complaining about it and I needed a calm place to work, I decided to go up here. Huge mistake. Why? Because Chiron always comes here when he knows I'm working in the Big House.

"Annabeth," Chiron came in and said "the gods are asking me for your work. Can I have it?"

"I'm finishing it. Can you come back in about thirty minutes? I promise I will have it then."

"Ok, as you wish. But you seem tensed Annabeth. Relax if you need to."

"I'm Ok, Chiron. Thank you, anyways"

He left the office, and I was alone again with my work. I was working on Poseidon temple. He had asked me to paint it green or blue. Using those colors made me think of Percy. Percy… we have been dating for about a week, but both of us felt like we have been dating for ages. I hated when this happened. I got so lost thinking about him that I couldn't concentrate in my work. I erased his face from my mind and kept working. I build a column for the sea god. It was sea green and it had a few decorations in it.

"It looks nice" a male voice said behind me, that made me jump 5 feet in the air. I was so scared that I only answered a few seconds later, when I had caught my breath.

"Percy! You scared me, Seaweed Brain!"

"Please…"

"You did! How did you get in?"

"Opening the door…" he said ironically as I stood up

"I'm serious"

"You were so lost in your work you didn't even seen me!"

"I'm sorry, it's just… I feel like I will never finish"

"You are designing my dad's temple?"

"Yes"

"I can help you with it. Just tell me what to do."

"You sure? I don't want to force you into anything"

"Just let me help you. Anything you want, here I am."

"Ok, then, close your eyes"

When he did, I got closer to him and with his face between my hands, I kissed him. He didn't seem surprised, I may add. He wrapped his strong arms around my waist and my hands left his face and went to his neck. We were like that for a few minutes, until I pulled apart.

"Now, let's…" I was about to say 'work' but my boyfriend interrupted my with another kiss.

This time, the kiss lasted longer. I was sweet, yet full of love. I couldn't care less about work then. I passed my hand through Percy's messy hair and his arms stayed firmly around my waist.

Don't ask me how, but Percy ended up sitting on my chair with me on his lap. We were still kissing. I stroked his cheek and then…

"When I said 'Relax if you need to' I didn't mean this way"

"Chiron, we…" Percy tried to explain after we pulled apart and stood up

"I have been hearing rumors about you two all week long but I didn't believe a single thing. I thought you knew the rules better than anyone else"

"It won't happen again, Chiron" I said, trying hard not to blush

"Yes, I hope so. Now, Percy," he made a sign with the finger "out."

Percy kissed my cheek before he left. Chiron didn't like that a bit. Not because he didn't understand us, but he was very strict with the rules.

"Perseus…" Chiron was getting angry

"Yes, yes, I know, I have to go out."

"And you, Miss Chase, finish your work if you don't want the gods to get angry"

"I will"

"And I don't want you to cross this door for the rest of the day, Percy"

"I won't"

Both of them went away and Chiron closed the door, leaving me alone again. I could feel myself blushing. It didn't matter, anyways, because I had to work. I sat on the chair and continued working.

"Boo!" I heard someone behind me. I jumped in surprise again

"Percy, get out! Chiron will kill us!" I yelled in a whisper. He knelt beside me

"Hey… relax. He won't"

"Percy he said you couldn't come again for the rest of the day"

"No, he said I couldn't cross that door, so technically, I didn't disobey him"

"And then how in the Hades did you come in?"

"For a daughter of Athena, you can be very silly sometimes. He told me I couldn't cross that door for the rest of the day. And I didn't because I came through the window." He pointed at the window which was behind me and I laughed

"What am I going to do with you?"

"Nothing, because I'm perfect"

"Your ego keeps getting bigger and bigger…"

"I'm joking Annabeth"

"Yes, I know that" and we kissed again

Let me tell you something: we were both punished after when Chiron found out Percy was there again and I didn't finish that work until the next morning.

**PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW! IT REALLY HELPS ME!**


	4. Dye your Hair?

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Hey guys! Here I leave you chapter 4. Please, when you finish it, leave a review and tell me what you think about it. Enjoy the chapter!**

Dye Your Hair?

_We all know that Annabeth is blond,_

_but what if she wasn't?_

Percy's POV:

"What would you do if… I was a robot?" I asked my girlfriend

"Please Percy!"

"You didn't answer my question, Annabeth"

"Well," she sighted in defeat "I'll date you anyways." And I gave her a peck on the lips

It was our free day so we were sitting on my bed. We were bored, so we started playing a game of 'What would you do if…' which basically consists in one of us asking to the other one what he/she would do if the other person did something. We had been playing for nearly half an hour then.

"So, my turn." She said "What would you do if I was an Aphrodite kid?"

"I'll probably break up with you. What would you do if I was an Apollo kid?"

"I'll ask you to sing me a song every night before I go to sleep. What would you do if I dyed my hair?"

"What?"

"I asked you: what would you do if I dyed my hair?"

"Err… I think I will try to accept it"

"_Try_?"

"Well, I don't think I would like another color on your hair"

"Not even if I turned into a brunette?"

"Why are you asking me this?"

"You didn't answer my question" she wasn't meeting my eyes

"Why are you asking me this?" I asked again, avoiding her comment

"Because I think I'll do it"

"You're thinking of dying your hair?"

"Yes, Percy"

"Who the Hades are you and where is my girlfriend?"

"Percy I'm not kidding. People don't take me serious when I say I want to be an architect. I know it's because I'm blond. So I thought that maybe I could dye my hair brown"

"Annabeth… I… You shouldn't… I really don't know what to say"

I didn't want to interfere between my girlfriend and her decisions but I didn't like that idea. I loved her golden curls. I really didn't want them to turn brown. It's not that I didn't like brunettes, but Annabeth was blond. She was _my_ blond.

"Perce, if you don't want me to dye it it's ok but…"

"I don't understand it, Annabeth" I interrupted her "Since we started dating, I have told you how beautiful you are and how I liked your blond locks. Why did you change your mind so suddenly?"

"I told you. I guess it's because I feel like uncomfortable when someone asks me what I'll be when I grew up. When I say 'architect', the look on their faces change. I know it's because I'm blond. They probably think I'm stupid or dumb…"

"Annabeth, I want you to listen, ok?" I told her and lift her chin up for her to look at me "They don't look at you strangely because they think you're dumb. They look at you that way because they are probably thinking you should be a model or something. I don't say you are beautiful just to make you smile. You are beautiful and your hair is beautiful too."

"Percy…"

"No. Let me finish. I'm tired of you being negative only because you are blond. You aren't the stereotypical dumb blond girl. You are Annabeth Chase, designer of Olympus. If you want to dye your hair, do it, but let me tell you I think you are the most beautiful blond ever."

She didn't answer. She just gave me a sweet long kiss. I kissed back as soon as her lips touched mine. My hands slipped slowly around her waist and hers were firmly on my face. I didn't want to pull apart, but she did. Still, she didn't say a single thing. She just stroked my cheek, and then, kissed it. After that, I planted three little kisses on her neck and one under his ear. I felt her shiver, so I brought her closer and whispered in her ear.

"I love you"

She buried her face in neck and I breathed the smell of her lemon shampoo. We stayed like that for a few minutes, just enjoying the moment, until a knock on the door interrupted us. I sighted, because I knew I had to abandon my comfortable position and open up the door, but I didn't want to. I didn't. I just pulled Annabeth closer and stayed there. The person knocked again, and this time, I_ did_ get up and opened the door. Annabeth sat up on my bed with her back on the wall.

I really didn't expect Mary, an Hephaestus girl, to be there. She had light-blue eyes and straight brown hair. She was wearing a bandana over her forehead.

"Hey Mary," I greeted her "anything I can do for you?"

"Actually, I was sent by Chiron. He says he needs to talk to you"

"Do you know why?"

"I really have no idea. But relax, he didn't seem angry"

"Ok, great. Tell him I'll be there in five minutes"

"Perfect. Bye Percy"

"Bye Mary" I said as I closed the door

I turned round and found Annabeth putting on her sneakers. I guess she heard what Mary had said.

"Hey, you can stay. I'll go with Chiron and then come back" I said, wrapping my arms around her again

"No, Percy. I have to go to my cabin and finish some blueprints, anyways." She gave me a peck on the lips

"As you want. I'll see you at dinner, ok?"

"Sure. Oh, and Percy?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you"

"For what?"

"For being you. You are simply the best boyfriend I could have asked for"

I kissed her and then, we got out of the cabin. She went to her cabin while I went to the Big House. I don't know what you think, but I bet my girlfriend will stay blond for a long time. And I think that's perfect.

**PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW AND TELL ME HOW YOU FOUND IT!**


	5. Elegant

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Hey guys! I'm sorry I dind't update this chapter on Friday, but I was flying back to my country that very day, so I simply couldn't. Hope you like Chapter 5! Please review!**

Elegant

_First Camp Half-Blood official ball! _

_Does that mean problems? Probably yes…_

Percy's POV:

Dang announcement. It ruined my day. It ruined my week. It ruined my entire life! Okay, maybe I'm exaggerating a little… but it was really terrible. Normal teenagers would have loved the idea, but we were demigods, and that meant, we weren't normal. Chiron first told us about it one night, at dinner. I was sitting alone at the Poseidon table. Tyson wasn't there, so it was only me. Annabeth wasn't there neither. So I had dedicated those two days I had been spending at Camp to relax.

"Heroes! Listen up!" Chiron said "I have great news for you! Camp Half-Blood is having its first…" he made a dramatic pause "official ball!"

Usually, when Chiron gives out an announcement, everybody is excited about it; but in this case, I swear I saw everybody's faces changing from a happy expression, to a confused one. Not even the Aphrodite girls, who were getting the chance to wear a dress, were enthusiastic about the idea. After a few minutes, everyone reacted.

"Chiron, isn't there any rule against this?" asked Billy, one of the sons of Ares

"No"

"Is it an obligation to go?" asked Mark, son of Hecate

"No, but I'd be glad if you did"

"Do we have to wear the usual Camp's t-shirt?" asked a random kid

"I thought that you'll probably like it better if we had a formal ball. Kind of a prom."

I zoned out after that. Wearing elegant clothes? Prom? Not for me. Not for me at all. The two times I remember I used formal clothes was when mom and Paul got married and when I went to Paris with Annabeth, and believe me, that was a long time ago.

When dinner was over, I walked to my cabin. I walked at a slow pace, just thinking about this famous ball when someone jumped on my back and kissed my cheek. I immediately knew who she was.

"Hey you" I said as she got down. I turned round and instantly smiled when I saw her

"Hey Seaweed Brain" she wrapped her arms around my neck and I wrapped mine around her waist

When our faces where inches apart, she talked again "I missed you"

"I missed you too"

And we kissed. I was enjoying it, until I heard someone clearing his throat. That made us separate. We quickly turned round. Chiron was standing there, angry. Well, actually he _pretended _to be angry. I could see him trying hard not to smile.

"Guys," he said calmly "we have already talked about this. I don't like you kissing in front of everyone"

"It's not everyone, Chiron" Annabeth said. She was hugging my waist, and I had one hand on her back. The other one was stroking her hand.

"It doesn't matter. There are a few campers who are still going out of the pavilion towards their cabin"

"But Chiron…" I tried to say, but he interrupted me

"No 'buts' Percy. Now, go to sleep"

He went away and I helped Annabeth with her luggage. I walked her to her cabin and left her stuff on the stairs.

"Hey, do you need help…?"

I didn't get to finish my sentence. She kissed me. Her hands were behind my head. I was taken by surprise, but I slowly wrapped my arms around her back, bringing her even closer. Her lips were soft and tasted like strawberries. She stroked my hair softly and then, I pulled apart. Yet, our faces were inches apart. I took her hand, our arms still around each other

"Chiron will kill us if he sees us, Annabeth" I whispered, trying not to wake up anyone.

"Who cares!" she whispered back, and then, kissed me again

We stayed like that a few more minutes, just enjoying each other company. A company neither of us had had in the last few weeks. I slowly pulled apart again. She sighted, clearly disappointed.

"Annabeth, I've been training all day long. I'd love to stay here kissing you," I smiled "but I'm really, really tired and I need to go to sleep"

"It's all right, I can unpack by myself. See you tomorrow, Percy"

"See you tomorrow"

I slowly made my way to her ear. That's when I whispered:

"I love you, Annabeth" After that, I kissed her cheek

I felt her smile after she said "I love you too". I made my way to my cabin. I changed into some comfortable clothes and got into my bed. As soon as my head touched the pillow, I fell asleep. 

It was exactly eight o'clock in the morning when someone knocked the door. I groaned and rolled in my bed. After a few seconds, the person knocked again. I groaned again, not planning to get up. The person knocked a third time. That was it. I got up and walked towards the door. I opened it, still tired.

"What are you doing here, guys?" I asked

"We are here to help you" Jason said

"Help me with what?"

"With the ball stuff" Leo said

"With the…? Guys, it's too early in the morning"

"And where do you see the problem?"

"I want to sleep! That's where I see the problem!" I rubbed my eyes

"That's not happening. Now, let us in"

I moved to one side, so that they could come in. When they did, I closed the door and then sat on my bed. My two friends were standing right in front of me.

"So," I said "repeat me why are you two here at not even nine in the morning?"

"Percy," Jason said "I bet you don't even have a suit for the ball"

"You woke me up only for that?!"

"You have to wear elegant clothes"

"I'm not even going to the ball, Leo"

"You're what?" Jason asked

"I'm not going to the ball" I repeated

"Why not?"

"It's just not for me. I don't like dances, I don't like wearing suits. In consequence I decided not to go"

"Come on! I bet you'll have fun!" Leo said

"Leo is right." Jason agreed "Plus, Annabeth will be very disappointed if you don't go"

"I don't k even know if she is going or not"

"You didn't tell her about the ball, did you?"

"I haven't talked to her" I lied, defending myself

"Oh," Jason said "then I should have imagined you two kissing at the stair of the Athena Cabin" I blushed

"You saw us?" I asked

"No, I told you, I should have imagined it" he said sarcastically

I opened my mouth to answer, but a knock on the door interrupted me. I knew it was Annabeth. She came everyday so we would walk together to breakfast. She also came to wake me up in case I had overslept (which is what usually happens).

"Wait a minute."Leo said pointing to the door "That's Annabeth right?"

"No…that's my personal alarm clock" It wasn't completely a lie

"Yeah," Jason confirmed, obviously thinking of something "that's Annabeth…"

Before I could react, he ran to the door and opened it. That's when I understood everything.

"Hey Annabeth" he said as he saw her

"Hey Jason…" her voice sounded surprise "what are you doing here?"

"Nothing special I was just wondering if you knew about…"

That was when I interfered. I didn't know what to do, so I just did what first came to my mind. I pushed Jason aside before he could finish the sentence.

"If you knew about how much your boyfriend loves you" I kissed her cheek

"Hey… that's so sweet. But I want to hear what Jason was saying, because I bet you weren't talking about how much you love me"

Touché

"Actually," Jason came into view "I was wondering if you knew about the ball camp is having in tonight"

"Yeah! Malcolm told me about it. I really want to go, not like many of my brothers and sisters"

"I'm sorry, you want to what?" Had I heard well? Probably I hadn't

"I want to go to the ball. It may be fun" she said

"You want to go to the ball?" Leo said, coming too "Oh, great! Because you know, some people don't want to go to the ball only because they don't like suits. Incredible, right?"

"Really guys I don't understand what you are talking about. Could you please explain me?"

"Yeah… Percy why don't you explain the situation to Annabeth?"

"I will if you two leave" I said, massaging my forehead

They did and I took Annabeth by the wrist and lead her into my cabin. I closed the door and sighted. This wasn't going to be easy.

"Percy what the Hades is going on?"

"Look Annabeth… I…"

"You know you can trust me, Perce. You can tell me anything" she hugged me by the waist and put her head on my chest. I stroked her hair softly

After taking a deep breath I said "I don't want to go to the ball, Annabeth"

"Wha…? Why?" she lit her head up, but she was still hugging my waist.

"It's not for me. I'm not sure it'll be as fun as everyone says"

"Oh… okay then…" she didn't know what to say

"But I'll go" I decided after a few seconds

"What? But you said you didn't want to!"

"I don't, but it's important for you, so I'll go"

"You, Percy Jackson, are definitely the best boyfriend ever" and she kissed me

I hugged her tightly, bringing her closer and she threw her arms around my neck. When she pulled apart, I planted a small kiss on her cheek. Then, she took my face between her hands.

"Thank you" she said before giving me a peck on the lips "Hey, I promised my little sister I'll help her with some things before breakfast. I'm sorry, but I'll have to go"

"It's okay," I said "I'll see you later"

When she closed the door, I sighted, knowing that I would have to go and buy a suit. 

"I don't like that one" I said as Jason and Leo showed me another suit that was on the rack

"Percy decide! You don't like any of the ones we have showed you!" Leo told me

"I told you I don't like suits!"

We were on a small shop. I swear I have never seen so many suits in my life. My friends kept showing me them and I kept saying 'No, I don't like one' or 'Can we go now?'

"I hate this place" I said as they showed me another one

"Look," Jason looked at me "think about Annabeth. You're doing this for her, right?"

"Yes…" I muttered

"You want to make her sad?"

"Of course not"

"Then try this _freaking_ suit so we can go to the _freaking_ ball tonight!"

I took the suit and went to the fitting room. I hate trying on clothes. Plus, this was a suit, so imagine. I try it, just to finish with the topic of 'I need stupid elegant clothes for a stupid elegant ball'.

'Chill!' I thought to myself 'Remember you are doing this for Annabeth'

I got out of the fitting room, and went to where my friends were.

"Wow…" Leo muttered

"You look really good, Perce" Jason agreed

I managed a smile. I was about to thank them when my phone rang. After the Giant War, Leo made Demigod IPhones for us. They work just as a normal IPhone would, but the difference is, they don't attract monsters. I took the call.

"Hello?" I said

"Hey Percy"

"Hey beautiful. Everything okay?"

"Yes. Where are you? I have been looking for you"

"I'm with Jason and Leo at the shop to buy a suit for tonight"

"Oh my gods please tell me you haven't bought it yet!"

"I haven't. But… why?"

"I was thinking… what if we stayed at my place and watch a movie instead of going to that ball?"

"Are you serious?"

"Of course I am. I have thought about it and you may be right. It's going to be boring. So I thought you would prefer a movie. You're in?"

"Of course I'm in"

"Perfect. At my place by eight. I'll wait for you. Bye I love you"

"I love you too"

We hanged up, and I was grinning like a stupid. I took of the jacket.

"Guys, great news!" I said

"What happened?" Leo asked

"Guess"

"Your mom made us cookies" Jason said

"Better"

"You got me a girlfriend" Leo said

"Even better"

"What is it?"

"I'm not going to the ball!" I was still grinning

After explaining what had happened, I got out of the shop. I walked over the nearest café and bought a coffee. Then, walked towards Camp Half-Blood. You know, that suit did fit me well, and I kind of liked it at the end, but nothing could compare to watching a movie at Annabeth's place. These are the moments were I think there isn't a better girl.

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**


	6. Family

**Disclaimer: I'm not Rick Riordan**

**Hey guys! How are you?Here you got Chapter 6! Please, it would really help me if you guys leave a review, so plase do. Enjoy the chapter!**

Family

_How many families can a person have?_

Percy's POV:

Camp started the next day. I wasn't exactly excited about going to camp or because school was finishing that very day. I was actually excited because I wanted to see Annabeth. I haven't seen her in almost a month and I missed her like crazy. Of course, we talked on the phone and Iris-Message sometimes, but it was the same. This was all because she went to a boarding school, which was only for girls. She wasn't allowed to leave campus without permission and I wasn't allowed to visit her.

I walked out of my school, suddenly happy I was finally getting to see my girlfriend. I walked over Paul's car. My second step-father was waiting for me inside.

"Hey Paul" I said as I got in

"Hey Percy. Everything fine?"

"Great" I said with a grin

"You seem happier than usual"

"Winter holidays are starting today, why wouldn't I be happy?" I lied

"Oh… It because of that. I thought it was because you're finally getting to see Annabeth. I don't know what made me think that" He looked at me and I blushed

"Just… Just don't tell mom I'm excited to see her"

"Why not? I bet she'll be happy. She loves Annabeth"

"She won't be only happy; she will also start with the 'my little baby is in love' topic"

"As you say," he said smiling, almost laughing "I won't tell her"

"Thank you" I told him

"Just answer me a question"

"Shoot"

"You are always breaking the rules. Why didn't you sneak at her campus?"

"Well… err… actually…" I tried to explain

"You already did it, didn't you?"

"Yes, and we got caught. That's why I cannot enter."

"And what?" Paul asked laughing "You cannot go to visit her only because they caught you once?"

"The thing is… I actually didn't sneak"

"You asked for permission? You, Percy Jackson, asked for permission?"

"Yes" Why was it so difficult to believe?

"So you got into her school and said 'Hello, I'm Miss Chase's boyfriend and I'm here to visit her' and that way, they let you in"

"Maybe I didn't use the word boyfriend… maybe I used other word with b… like brother…"

"You said you were her brother?"

"Yes" I said with a smile, remembering her face when she saw me

"Then why did they catch you? I still don't understand"

"I assume they thought it wasn't normal to see a guy kissing his sister" I started laughing, so did Paul "In consequence… I'm not allowed to visit her while she is at school"

We arrived at the building and got into the elevator. When we reached our apartment, I swear I could smell cookies.

"I guess your mom baked cookies" Paul said, obviously smelling something too

"We're back!" I shouted as we got in

"Hey guys! I'm right here!" she shouted back from the kitchen

After I greeted her, I grabbed a cookie (blue, of course) and went to my room. I closed the door and collapsed on my bed. I was tired. I had a few weeks of no exams, which for me is like heaven. I couldn't stop thinking of Annabeth. I wanted to call her, but I knew she was still in class. She promised she would call me when she finished. I just had to keep my mind busy in another thing.

"Percy!" my mom called from the kitchen

"Coming!" I said and I got up

I got into the kitchen to see my mom writing down something on what seemed to be a market list.

"Can you do me a favor darling?"

"It depends on what you are going to ask me" I said with a smile

"Can you go to the market please? I need a few things"

"Mom…" I said. I didn't want to go

"Please, Percy. Just this time"

As I couldn't say no to my mother, I accepted. She gave me the list she was writing and I grabbed my jacket. It was really cold outside, so I also grabbed a pair of gloves and a scarf. I started walking down the street after leaving my apartment. The market was only a few blocks away.

Ten minutes later, I arrived at the market. I started walking from corridor to corridor, grabbing the stuff my mom had asked for. While I was going to grab some apples, my mobile rang. I took the call, forgetting to look who was calling.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Seaweed Brain" that voice made me smile wide

"Hey you. How are things going?"

"Great. I really want to see you, Percy. These three weeks have been terrible."

"Yeah, I know. I want to see you too. Hey, do you want me to give you a ride to camp tomorrow?"

"Err… yeah… I wanted to tell you something about that."

"What happen, Annabeth?"

"Percy, look, I'm spending a few days with my family before going to camp"

"Oh…"

"I'm really sorry Percy. Really, I am."

"It's nothing Annabeth."

"Please don't be mad at me"

"I'm not mad at you" I chuckled

"Better like that. Hey I have to go. Bye, I love you."

"Love you too. Good bye."

I hung up. I would never tell my girlfriend not to go to visit her family, but let me tell you I really wanted her to stay here so we could go to camp tomorrow. I sighted, disappointed, and continued looking for the things my mom wanted.

When I had all, I paid, and finally went home. All I wanted was to lay on my bed for these few days Annabeth was spending with her family. I didn't want to go to camp if Annabeth wasn't there. Don't misunderstand me, I love going to camp, but all I wanted this time was to see my girlfriend, and if she wasn't there with me, I think I didn't want to go.

I arrived at my house and left the grocery bags on the table.

"Mom! I'm back!" I shouted

"Great honey. Thank you!" she said as she came in and kissed my cheek

"You're welcome" I said "Hey, I'm going to my room if you don't need help"

"Oh, it's all right. Go" Was it me or she was happier than before?

"Are you Ok?" I asked her "You seem… I don't know… happier?"

"I'm better that ever"

"If you say so…" and with that, I got out of the kitchen

I passed through the living room and then the large corridor where the bathroom and the guest room were. I took my phone to see if there were any messages when I heard someone saying:

"Hi Percy"

I looked into the guest room, where the voice was coming from.

"Hey Annabeth" I said and turned round, only to realize my mistake "Annabeth?!"

She started laughing "Yeah it's me. You're not hallucinating Percy"

"But… but you told me… we… you were not… I don't understand, I'm confused, please explain me" I said, maybe a little fast

"Look," she stroked my hair "I told you I was spending a few days with my family before going to camp. That's what I'm doing"

"But… your family lives in San Francisco…"

"Not all my family lives there, you know? You live here, and you're my family too"

I smiled when she said that, and after that, I leaned in and kissed her slowly. I wrapped my arms around her waist while she had hers around my neck. She passed a hand through my hair and then, we slowly broke apart.

"I missed you" I whispered

"I missed you too" she kissed my cheek sweetly "Now, let me unpack while you go and look for a good movie to watch tonight"

I kissed her forehead and left her alone. You know, in the end, I was glad she decided to spend time with her _family_.

**PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!**


	7. Grover

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Hey there! Okay guys, how are you? I'm really sorry I'm updating this chapter a little later, but I have just finished it (it's like 4.30 a.m. in my country!) The thing is, I had a busy weekend, and I was only able to write a few sentences. But well, anything for you guys! Please, don't forget to review telling me what you think!**

Grover

_First time Grover sees Percy and_

_Annabeth kissing. Anything more embarrassing? I doubt it_

Percy's POV:

"If they catch us, we'll be in big trouble, you know that?" I asked my girlfriend of three weeks

"Yes, but if being here means privacy for at least an hour, I'm in"

We were sitting under a big tree in the woods. Since we started dating, nobody left us alone. If we were sword-fighting _alone_, someone came. If we were practicing archery _alone_, another came. If we were at the beach _alone,_ _another_ came! As we were getting a little tired about it, we decided to skip lunch and go to the woods, where we were hoping to get some privacy.

"You know, I'm really gonna lose it if campers keep coming every time we are alone" Annabeth told me

"Yes, I understand, but still, we cannot blame them. I mean _they_ seem to be more excited about us being together than _ourself_"

"Yeah, but they have already reached the limit. Have you forgotten what happened two days ago?"

"I do remember Annabeth, but they'll get over it soon. I'm sure of it"

I sighted, remembering two days ago, when we were at the beach (Guess how? Alone) and we started hearing whispers behind us. We looked, but there was nobody. Over and over again, we kept hearing those whispers behind us. Instead of looking behind us, I looked up. That's when I saw the Stoll brothers up on a tree with a camera.

"I'm not as sure as you are. They won't leave us alone in a long, long time" Annabeth pulled me back to reality

"Maybe… Hey, changing the subject, do you know Grover is coming today?"

"He is? I thought it was only a rumor"

"It's not, he is actually coming"

"Percy… stupid question"

"Ask"

"Does he know we are dating?"

"He knows. It's going to be weird, don't you think?"

"Why do you think is' gonna be weird?"

"Just… think about it. You and me dating and Grover here"

"I still don't see anything weird in that" she said after a moment of thinking

"Well I do"

"And I don't understand why"

"I don't know. If I was Grover, I guess it would be a little weird for me seeing my two best friends dating"

"Oh… So you're saying is weird to date me?"

"No!" I said maybe a little too quickly "I meant… I… didn't…"

"I love it when you're speechless" she said laughing

I started laughing too, because of her contagious laugh. Without even thinking it twice, I leaned in and kissed her. She put her arms around my neck, while mine were around her waist. She pulled apart slowly, but she stayed close enough to make our foreheads touch. She smiled and kissed me again.

Unfortunately, someone interrupted us by clearing his throat behind us.

We pulled apart as quickly as we could, both of us trying hard not to blush. I turned round, whishing it wasn't Chiron.

"Hey guys…" he was trying hard not to laugh, but he couldn't resist it.

"Hey G-Man" I said

"Hi Grover" Annabeth said after me

"So… I see you're still together" he couldn't stop laughing

"Wait a minute… You thought… Oh no, you got the wrong idea. We just thought it would be fun kissing each other without a reason!" her voice was calm, but clearly, she was being sarcastic

"Aww, I've missed you too Annabeth" Grover said with a smile

"How have you been bro?"

"Pretty good, Percy." He put his back on a tree in front of us and then sighted "I really needed to come here and take a break"

"I don't think you'll have luck Grover." I told him "Since the war ended, all we do is train. In the morning we train, at midday we train and in the afternoon we train"

"Seems like you do a lot of productive things" Grover said, moving from the tree to sit down with us

"Plus," Annabeth added "everyone is talking about that new prophecy. Campers are scared something may happen. Something bad."

"They are scare, that's all. But let's focus on another thing. It won't be good if we start worrying from now"

"You're probably right." I said

"Hey, look at us… Just like the old times" Annabeth said

"Well, not _everything_ is like the old times" Grover said when he saw Annabeth hugging my waist, with her head on my chest and my hand on her back

"Oh…" I joked "You're right. Not everything is like before. Your beard is longer. I haven't noticed it!"

Annabeth started laughing, so did Grover and I. That only made me to look into Annabeth's eyes. She smiled at me.

"Err… guys, I think I'll leave you two alone" Grover slowly got up

Annabeth didn't hear him, so she took my face with one hand and kissed me again. I don't know what Grover did, but what I _do_ know is that he smiled before leaving. He would never admit it, but he couldn't be happier about us.

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**


	8. High Temperature

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians**

**Hey guys! Okay, so here you got chapter 8: High Temperature. Hope you like it and please don't forget to review! Oh... and Happy Valentine's Day!**

High Temperature

_Couples are supposed to take care of each other…_

_Percabeth is not an exception!_

Annabeth's POV:

I don't remember a single time where I did something more stupid. In fact, it was _his_ fault. Thanks to him I'm like this.

I was lying on my bed, just looking at the ceiling, thinking. I sneezed a couple of times and then yawned. My head was in pure pain, and I felt my entire body heavier. My limbs ached, my mouth was dry and my forehead was burning. I closed my eyes, trying at least to get some sleep. Last night was awful. I haven't slept or eaten anything at dinner.

A knock on the door brought me back to reality. I stood up and walked over the door of my little apartment in New York. I shared it with Piper, but she was out, visiting her dad, so I was alone for two weeks. I opened the door and saw the tall figure of my boyfriend.

"Hey," he said and got in "how are you feeling?"

"Terrible" I said, closing the door. He sat on the sofa and I stood right there in front of him.

"I brought a movie. We can watch it if it makes you feel any better"

"Percy, I don't want to watch a movie. I'm like this thanks to _you_!"

"Why thanks to me?" he looked confused

"You took me to the Central Park two days ago, remember?"

"Yeah, so?"

"You were so excited about going that you didn't let me grab my coat. I went with only a long sleeve t-shirt. The problem? It was snowing! That's why I'm ill Percy, thanks to you!"

"Annabeth…" he was speechless, and I knew it because of that guilt look he had

"Just go, Percy. I'll call you when I feel better"

"No," he stood up and laced his fingers through mine "let me fix it. Let me take care of you."

"Percy, go home" I wished I had charmspeak like Piper

"No" he sounded confident. I knew I couldn't make him go home

I bit my lower lip, trying (and failing) not to smile. Percy took one of my curls and put it carefully behind my ear. Then, he touched my forehead. Immediately after, he took his hand away.

"You're burning Annabeth" he said, his voice full of concern

"I have 102.2," I said "of course I'm burning"

"Sit down, I'll bring you a cup of tea" he told me and went to the kitchen.

The sofa was just a few feet away from me, but every step I took was a challenge. My body got heavier and heavier, my vision blurred, until I finally reached the sofa and sat down. I took a deep breath to calm down. My heart was pounding hard, like if those few steps were equivalent to a hundred miles. I closed my eyes, and when I opened them seconds later, I found myself lying on top of Percy. He handed me a cup of green tea and I incorporated a little to be able to drink it. As soon as the liquid touched my tongue, I burned myself. I carefully left in on the coffee table Piper and I had.

"Too hot?" Percy asked me

"Just a little bit" I lied, not wanting to make him feel useless

"Leave it there for a few minutes, you can drink it later" he said and I nodded

"Percy," my voice sounded strange, like metallic "you shouldn't be lying here with me. I'm ill, and it's contagious. I don't want you to catch something like me"

"I don't care, Annabeth. I won't get ill just by lying with you." He said, slowly bringing me back to his chest "Plus, I'm kind of used to it"

"You're used to what?" I asked hugging him and using him like my personal pillow

"To lay with you, a _hot_ girl" he said and I put an elbow on his chest to meet his eyes

"That was the worst joke you've ever made" I had to admit, I laughed. He smiled

"Now, get some sleep. You'll feel better in a few hours" he stroked my cheek. I made myself comfortable on top of my boyfriend and fell asleep.

I woke up feeling a little dizzy. I was still on top of Percy, who was awake, stroking my hair and watching T.V.

"Hey, Sleeping Beauty" he told me

"Hello. What time is it?"

"Like seven o' clock"

"Percy, I love you being here with me, but it's getting late. You should go home"

"It's okay, sweetie. I already told my mom I'm staying here for the night" he only called me _sweetie_ in special occasions

"You don't mind staying here taking care of me?"

"Why would I mind spending the night taking care of my beautiful girlfriend?"

"You're simply the best, Seaweed Brain" I stroked his cheek and he smiled

"Now go back to sleep, you need some more rest. You'll feel better in the morning, I promise"

I nodded, burying my face in his neck. His arms were around my waist, and I was hugging him tightly. I fell asleep almost instantly. It was actually easy, knowing that Percy was there with me.

When I woke up the next morning, Percy was still there. He had turned the T.V. off before going to sleep, I suppose. Sun light came through the window, and the cup of tea was on the coffee table, just like last night. The only difference was that it was now cold.

**GOOD? VERY GOOD? BAD? TERRIBLE? PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!**


	9. Infirmary

**Disclaimer: I'm not the owner of the characters**

**Hey guys! How are you felling today? Well, here I leave you chapter 9: Infirmary. Hope you like it! And don't forget to leave a review when you finish it!**

Infirmary

_A place where you go when something _

_happens to you. Also a place you go when_

_ a monster attacks you…_

Annabeth's POV:

"Will, what the heck is going on?!"

"Annabeth, first calm down so I can explain to you"

"Calm down? Look Will, I think you don't understand. I arrived at camp five minutes ago hoping to finally get some relax with my friends, only to find out my boyfriend has been attack by a monster when he arrived the day before. On top of all, I also find out that he has been unconscious since the attack! So if you are nice enough, will you please explain me what's going on?!"

"What you said is going on. He got attacked when he arrived, we can't wake him up. He just doesn't react" he wasn't joking. He was serious. I took a deep breath.

"Let me in" I said pushing him aside. Unfortunately, he put himself between me and the door.

"Not now Annabeth," as a good doctor, he kept his voice calm "he needs to recover first. Then you are free to visit him"

"Move" I said simply and angrily

"Annabeth, he is not okay and seeing him like this may not be good for you"

"Move!"

All my anger faded when I entered to the infirmary. I spotted him lying on one of the beds. My backpack fell to the floor. I covered my mouth with my hand and broke down. I felt Will's hand on my shoulder. I walked over Percy's bed and sat on the chair that was right next to it. I touched his cheek slowly. It was freezing. Hot tears ran through my cheeks as I whispered my boyfriend's name.

"A broken wrist," I heard Will saying "several cuts, bruises and also a broken finger. I won't lie to you, Annabeth, his situation is not good"

"What monster?"

"The Minotaur and two hellhounds"

"What?" Was I hearing okay?

"What you heard. The Minotaur attacked him from behind, he fell to the floor and two hellhounds came. They attacked him and he tried to fight. He killed the hellhounds, but the Minotaur grabbed his wrist, broke it, and threw him against a tree. He stood and killed him with the last forces he had. By then, Connor Stoll was already there. Percy told him this before falling unconscious. Connor brought him here, and we did whatever it was in our hands, but he wouldn't wake up"

"Please tell me he is not dead"

"He is not, but it's a real miracle" he said, and I sobbed

"I'm sorry, I don't usually get this sentimental" I said, wiping the tears away

"It's okay. You have the right to do it. You're his girlfriend, after all. He would have done the same for you"

"No he wouldn't. I bet he would be yelling at you to do something instead of crying"

"Maybe" he smiled

The door flew opened and a centaur came in.

"Will, how is…?" he started to say, but interrupted himself when he saw me "Will, I told you not to let Miss Chase get in"

"I'm sorry, Chiron, but she deserved to see him"

Chiron turned to me "Hello Annabeth"

"Hi" I said, not really wanting to talk

"How is he?" he said, turning back to Will

"Not very good. I feed him with some nectar this morning, but I can't give him as much as I'd want to. If I abuse of it, he will only get worse. And I also will have to close the cut in his arm if it doesn't heal by itself."

"You mean you'll have to sew it?" I asked, more tears coming out of my eyes

"I'm afraid so"

"Annabeth go to your cabin" Chiron told me

"Chiron please let me stay" I said as loud as I could, but it came out more like a whisper

"No. This is not good for you and I won't let you being depressed or worried by this situation. Will is a very good doctor and Percy is in good hands. Now go to your cabin"

"Chiron…"

"To your cabin, Miss Chase"

I stormed out of the infirmary, not wanting to break down and cry again. I reached my cabin, and as nobody was there because all my siblings were in archery, I ran into it, closed the door and then locked myself in my bunk. I took a few deep breaths until I calmed down. I was Annabeth Chase, I could handle that situation. Percy was a strong guy, and he would get out of this one. I collapsed on the bed, putting my pillow over my face. A few other tears ran through my cheeks, but now I was more focus on the positive things. I should be happy he was still alive. Unconscious, but alive. A knock on the door pulled me back to reality. I quickly wiped the tears away and opened the door.

"I'm sorry," I said looking at Chiron standing there "I'll go to archery in five minutes"

"No, Annabeth, I didn't come to tell you to go to archery. I came here to talk to you, if you don't mind"

"No, it's okay." I said, managing a weak smile "Come in"

He did and I closed the door. I sat on my bed, but he stood there, near the door.

"How are you?" he asked

"Good, I guess"

"Annabeth I don't want you to be depressed or something…"

"I'm not depress Chiron!" I interrupted him "I just want to see my boyfriend when he wakes up"

"And I know you do," his voice was, as always, calm "but is not that simple. It's been more than a day, and he still doesn't react. We feed him with nectar just after you left the infirmary, and nothing. Will is sewing his arm right now. You'll be able to see him when he finishes"

"Why can't I go now?"

"Look Annabeth, Will and I are both trying to wake him up with everything which is in our hands. We tried everything, except one thing. We are trying that now"

"And that would be…"

"It basically consists in…" he was interrupted by someone opening the door

"I'm sorry to interrupt you but… I have someone asking for you" Will said

"Tell him or her I'm going in a minute" Chiron said

"No, not you Chiron, _you_." He pointed at me

A smile appeared on my face as I realized what he was talking about. He moved aside, so I could go away. I ran until I reached the door of the infirmary. There were no campers; they probably were at the pavilion eating. I got into the infirmary and closed the door slowly. A single tear came out of my eyes. I walked over Percy's bed and took his good hand.

"Annabeth" he murmured

"Yes," I said "yes Percy I'm right here"

"It hurts"

"I know Percy but you'll get out of this one"

He was barely opening his eyes. He was breathing hard, and I could tell even taking one breath was difficult and tiring for him. I stroked his hair and his face, taking a good look at his cuts and bruises. Will had sewed the cut on his arm, and the one on his face was covered with some sort of liquid to disinfect it.

"Do you want to rest?" I asked

"Later," he said slowly, breathing between every word "just stay with me"

"Of course I will"

I grabbed a chair and sat next to him, still holding his hand. I kissed his cheek (his _good_ cheek). At that moment, Chiron and Will came into the room. Chiron approached the bed and took a good look at Percy.

"How are you feeling Percy?"

"Much better now, sir" he said, squeezing my hand a little.

"Great" he smiled

"How long was I out?"

"26 hours." Will answered "But don't worry, Perce, you're gonna be fine. You're cuts will heal quicker now that you're awake and you can also eat some ambrosia instead of only drinking nectar. The only parts of your body which may take a while to heal are your wrist and your finger."

"Okay, thank you" Percy said

"Well, I guess it's lunch time. I'll be back in about an hour or so. Are you coming Annabeth?" Will asked

"No, I'm staying here if you don't mind"

"It's all right" he said "Call me if you need something"

"I will, don't worry"

"I'm going too Percy. I have no doubts you're in good hands here" he winked at me

They both left and I stayed with Percy. I stoked his hair again.

"I'm glad you're awake" I told him

"Believe me, I am too" he managed a weak smile

I gave him a light kiss on the lips. It was short, yet sweet.

"I've missed you" he said

"I've missed you too"

"It's been a while since I ended up on the infirmary with you taking care of me" he said and I smiled, remembering how I have met him years ago

"Yes, you're right, it's been a while" I said, still smiling

"Annabeth you should go and eat something"

"It's okay Percy, I'm not hungry"

"No, I mean it. I'll rest for this while. If Will says I can get out of this place by the afternoon, we can go to the beach"

"You're not in conditions to be left alone, Seaweed Brain"

"I'm never in conditions to be left alone" he said and I laughed

"Just promise me that if I go you'll rest"

"I promise"

"Okay then" I kissed his cheek once more and walked out of the infirmary, leaving my now conscious boyfriend resting.

**HOW WAS IT? GOOD? BAD? A MIX OF BOTH? LEAVE A REVIEW AND TELL ME!**


	10. Jelly

**Disclaimer: I'm not Rick Riordan**

**Hey guys! Here you got chapter 10! Hope you enjoy it! Please, leave a review and tell me how you found it!**

Jelly

_Cooking jelly should be easy, right?_

Annabeth's POV:

"Hey, I'm starving, can we eat something?" Percy asked me

"You're always starving, Seaweed Brain" I said, almost laughing

Percy and I were both watching T.V. on the sofa. Sally and Paul were at some dinner Paul's work had organized, so as Percy felt alone, guess who came to the rescue?

"Come on, Annabeth! It's time for dinner!"

"Well," I sighted "what do you want? We can order a pizza"

"No, I had pizza for lunch today"

"Then what do you want?"

"I don't know… Mac & Cheese?"

"I'm in"

"Great. We've cheese, but I think we don't have macaroni"

"Then how are we supposed to eat it?"

"You're the daughter of Athena, you tell me" he said and I rolled my eyes

"Very funny"

"I can cook something if you want" he said

"Percy, you don't know how to cook" I giggled

"Hey I know how to cook some things!"

"Oh, yeah? Enlighten me then: what can you cook?"

"I know how to make jelly; I know how to… err… I make a delicious jelly"

"Please Percy" I said, standing up from the sofa and making my way to the kitchen

"It's true," he followed me "I promise you I can make you the best jelly ever"

"We can't eat jelly for dinner, Seaweed Brain"

"Why not?"

"Because"

"That doesn't count as an answer"

"Yes it does"

"Come on, I swear, you won't regret eating my jelly"

"Why are you obsessed about eating jelly?" he was really getting on my nerves

"Cause now that I said 'jelly' many times, I got tempted to eat it"

"You're hopeless" I laughed

"Is that a yes?"

"If I don't like your jelly," I said, putting my hand on his chest "you'll be in serious trouble"

He laughed, and I kissed his cheek. Then, I went to the living room again, after realizing we had left the T.V. on. I was about to press the 'Off' button, but something on the news caught my attention. It was some car accident just a street before reaching the Empire State. Fortunately, nobody had died, but one of the man's face seemed familiar. I looked at him carefully for a few minutes, realizing the war good had just crashed a car.

"Pathetic" I muttered under my breath

I turned off the T.V. and went back to the kitchen. Percy was just putting the jelly in the refrigerator.

"You've already done it?"

"Yes"

"Congratulations, you did it pretty fast"

"Hey, it's jelly, not spaghetti"

"You're right. Then, how long do we have to wait?" I said and sat on one of the chairs

"Uhh… between two and four hours" Percy sat with me

"What?!"

"Don't blame me; you were the one who wanted to eat jelly"

"_You_ wanted to eat jelly; I wanted to order a pizza!"

"What's the matter with waiting?"

"That I would be gone by then!"

"Then why did you suggest eating jelly?"

"You suggested…! Wait a minute you're doing this to tease me, right?"

"You don't know how funny it is when you are angry about silly things" he started laughing

"You know what? Next time you call me because you feel alone I won't come"

"We both know that's not gonna happen"

"This discussion isn't going anywhere"

"Then why did you start discussing?"

"You started!"

At that moment, the phone rang. Percy took it.

"Hello? Hi Mr. Peterson" he said referring to the doorman "Thanks, I'll be right there"

"Did something happened?" I asked when he hung up

"Nothing. Just the pizza"

"What?" I was extremely confused, and I hated it

"The delivery boy is here. That's how they bring you the pizza" he took the keys from the table

"But… I thought…"

"You look pretty when you are confused" he smiled "Look, I ordered the pizza _before_ you came"

"And what about the jelly?" I was still confused

"I did make it, but for dessert"

"But… why…?"

"I just like messing with you." he gave me a peck on the lips and grabbed the keys "Get two plates and I will bring the pizza. Oh, and I ordered it with extra olives"

I smiled. He knew it was my favorite. He went down, closing the door behind him. As he had asked me, I grabbed two plates, and also two glasses and blue coke.

_'I should probably take revenge about the whole jelly thing' _said a voice in my head

_'Nah, it was actually pretty funny' _another voice said

When Percy came back we ate the pizza while chatting and joking around. After that, for dessert, we ate the _worst_ jelly ever.

**HOW WAS IT? LEAVE A REVIEW, PLEASE!**


	11. Kisses

**Disclaimer: I'm not Rick Riordan**

**Hey guys! Okay, here I leave you chapter 11: Kisses. Hope you like it and don't forget to review if you want me to continue with this project! Thank you all for the good things you have reviewed so far!**

Kisses

_Are you used to see people kissing?_

Annabeth's POV:

Every single person that saw us kissing has a different reaction. Some react normally, other react enthusiastic and some react angrily. For example, there was that time when Percy and I were practicing sword-fighting. Is not that any of us needed more practicing, but we were just bored, and wanted to do something.

"What if I win?" Percy asked, checking the arena was empty

"I'll buy you an ice-cream" I said

"Ice-cream?"

"Yes. The important question here is: what if _I_ win?"

"I'll take you out for dinner. Better than an ice-cream, huh?"

"Percy please, you love ice-cream"

"I know that, I'm only saying it would be better if you buy me a… pizza" he said smiling and taking his sword out

"No. Ice-cream" I said firmly, smiling too

"As you say, ma'am"

It wasn't a fight to remember. Just Percy and I fighting each other. Just for fun. I would never admit it aloud, but my boyfriend was probably one of the best sword-fighter camp had. Through his moves, he seemed confident on what he was doing. I may have been so lost in my thoughts, that I only reacted when my sword fell to the floor, and Percy wrapped one arm around y waist, the other one holding his sword.

"Got so lost in your thoughts about me?" he whispered

"You wish" I tried to get free, but heck, he _was_ strong

I tried so hard to get free that I accidentally stepped on my sword. I lost balance, making us both fell on the floor. Percy fell on top of me.

"I guess you own me an ice-cream" he said

With a quick move, I turned us over, so I was on top.

"I guess you own me a dinner" I said, but he switched us again

"Let's do something. I take you to dinner, and after that, you buy two ice-creams for us. Deal?" I switched us again. I was on top again

"Deal"

I slowly leaned in and kissed him. He smiled into the kiss, slowly stroking my cheek. I heard him throwing his sword aside, so his hands were free. He put them both behind my head, pulling me even closer and still stroking my cheeks with his two thumbs. I pulled apart slowly. I smiled, so he did.

"I'm never gonna get tired of seeing you two finally together" a voice behind us said

We both turned our faces to see who was talking. It was Grover. He seemed happy.

"Grover, you scared us" I said, sitting up

"She is right, man. However, I'm glad it was you who saw us and not another person" Percy sat up too by my side, and wrapped one arm around me

"Yeah, you're kinda lucky" Grover said "but I still don't understand how you go from sword-fighting to kissing"

"Come on, like you don't do that with Juniper" I said

"That's none of your business" he joked "Anyways, Chiron is looking for you. He needs some blueprints, I think"

"Oh no, I totally forgot I have to give them to him today! I have to go," I kissed Percy's cheek "see you two later"

At that time, Grover reacted actually good. He didn't sound upset his two best friends were kissing. But that's not what always happens. It's not only Grover the one who sees us.

Another example is the time we were going back to our cabins just after Capture the Flag. Percy and I were on the same team, and we had won. Percy and I walked hand.

"Hey, I heard Malcolm is dating someone" Percy asked me "Is that true?"

"I think so. He'd been spending a little too much time with Celeste"

"Celeste? The Apollo girl?"

"Exactly. That's the one"

"They make a good couple" Percy thought aloud

"He is happy, so it's okay for me" I said as we arrived at the circle of cabin

"All right," Percy said "I'm going. Night"

He kissed me after that. It was supposed to be a short kiss, but I don't know what happen to me that I wrapped my arms around his neck. That way, we stayed a little longer.

A wave of "Awws'" hit us. We pulled apart and saw all the Aphrodite kids standing on the porch of their cabin. They were all looking at us with a strange look. I correct myself… they were looking at us with _the_ look. The same look they gave us when they throw us to the river. That look that could only mean one thing: Aphrodite kids' typical scandal was coming. And that's exactly what happened.

"Oh my gods guys you're so cute!"

"I wish I had a relationship like yours!"

"Please tell me you are getting married sometime!"

"Can we take a picture of you two?"

"Thanks our mom you two are together!"

All those sentence at the same time. The look is never good. For anyone.

There was also that time when we were by the lake. We had some spare time, so just sitting and chatting seemed like a good idea.

"Hey, before I forget," Percy said "how is everything on Olympus going?"

"Awesome. The bad thing is that the gods are always changing their minds. If I put something on Zeus' temple that Hermes' doesn't have, he wants it. I can't believe how selfish and envious they'd become over the years"

"Yeah, I understand you"

"The only part I have been able to finish without problem was the Throne Room. I don't know why, but that didn't give me trouble"

"Hey, it's okay. You'll figure it out. You'll make them all happy. Believe me, I have trust in that"

I managed a small smile. Then, I sighted.

"Thank you" I whispered

I looked into his eyes and immediately got lost in them. Without thinking it twice, I kissed him. He kissed back as soon as our lips touched. However, we pulled apart abruptly when we heard someone clearing his throat

"We have talked about this a billion times already kids. I don't like you kissing in public"

"Chiron…" I said, trying to catch my breath "you scared me"

"Look, I'm happy you two are dating. I really am, but not everyone here at camp is sixteen years old. If you kiss, kiss somewhere private"

"It won't happen again, sir" Percy said

It was true, he had told us that a billion times, but come on! This was just a simple kiss!

I guess the reaction depends on the person who catches you. If that person is dating someone, or is your friend, it's okay, they would probably just smile. But if the person who catches you doesn't have a girlfriend or a boyfriend, or hates you, the reactions are definitely gonna be different. Just be careful on where you kiss your couple, and if you are in public, you better be lucky.

**WHAT DO YOU THINK? PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!**


	12. Author's Note

HEY GUYS!

YOU KNOW I USED TO HATE WHEN AUTORS PUT AUTHO'S NOTES BETWEEN THEIR STORIES, BUT NOW I UNDERSTAND THEM. I'M AFRAID I WON'T BE ABLE TO UPDATE UNTIL NEXT FRIDAY (THE 7TH OF MARCH). MY LIFE IS JUST A MESS RIGHT NOW. I JUST STARTED SCHOOL (_SECONDARY_ SCHOOL) AND ALL MY TEACHERS ARE GIVING ME A LOT OF THINGS TO BUY AND STUFF. SO, IN CONSEQUENCE, I WASN'T ABLE TO WRITE. I REALLY HATE MYSELF RIGHT NOW FOR DOING THIS. REALLY. I'LL BE WAITING FOR YOU TO READ THE NEW CHAPTERS. MY IDEA IS UPDATING TWO CHAPTERS, KIND OF A REWARD TO ALL OF YOU FOR WAITING. BUT WELL, WE WILL HAVE TO WAIT L. SORRY AGAIN GUYS! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!

XOXO,

Agus


	13. Lip-gloss

**Disclaimer: I'm not Rick Riordan**

**Hey guys! FINALLY BACK! I wanna thank you all for waiting! I really appreciate it! So, hope you like this chapter (I'll update another tomorrow) and please, don't forget to leave a review!**

Lip-gloss

_Not all girls wear lip-gloss, you know?_

Annabeth's POV:

"Stop it!" I said between laughs

"Forget it"

Yeah. He was mature enough to be tickling me. I was spending the day with him, and we were both sitting on his bed. Really, when you didn't have homework, spending the afternoon with your boyfriend seemed like a pretty good idea. I was begging him to stop, but since he knew I was maybe the most ticklish woman on earth, he wouldn't even listen to me. Finally, after what seemed for ages to me, I was able to grab his hands. Once I could breath normally again, I looked into his eyes.

"You know?" I told him "One of these days I'm gonna take revenge on all the times you tickle me"

"If you do something to me, the only thing I would do is tickle you, and that way, you'll surrender"

"I won't" We both knew it was a big lie. I was vulnerable to tickles, especially Percy's.

"Yeah, sure" Percy said ironically before lying next to me

I pressed myself to my boyfriend. With one arm, he reached the T.V. remote, and the other one was around me, keeping me even closer to him. He turned on the T.V. and I closed my eyes, wanting, at least, to rest a little bit. You don't have an idea of how stressful I was. Between school, Olympus and camp, I barely had time for myself. Being with Percy actually helped me in that way. It was not only precious time with my boyfriend; it was also a way to disconnect from my other problems. I was _that_ disconnected that I didn't realized Percy was getting up from his bed.

"Hey, where are you going?"

"Coke" he said simply "You want some?"

"No thanks"

He went to the kitchen, and as he wasn't there, I grabbed the T.V. remote and changed the channel. Percy walked in, Coke in hand, and didn't even notice it. After he sat on his bed, we went back to the same position we were before. When he wrapped his arm around me, he kissed my cheek.

"What was that for?" I asked

"Can't I kiss my girl without a reason?" he looked into my eyes

"Course you can"

I leaned in and kiss him, but a second later he pulled away and looked down, not meeting my eyes.

"Something's wrong?" I asked him

"No… I just… wha… what are you wearing?" he said, clearly uncomfortable

"Jeans…?" it came out more like a question than like a direct answer

"No… I mean… I mean why you are wearing lip-gloss" he finally met my eyes

"Oh…" I remembered that I had found it that morning on my bathroom "I just thought you would like it… but it seems you don't"

"No, Annabeth look. I like it when we go out to have dinner and you wear a little makeup, I really do, but you are not like this. I know you, and you don't like wearing makeup, so I don't understand why you are using lip-gloss"

"I told you, it was a stupid thought, I thought you'd like it"

"Hey, hey, look at me;" he lit my chin up with his hand "If you want to use lip-gloss, use it. I have to admit it, I really like it. It's cherry. But I know that you are wearing it for another reason. So please, tell me"

"Look, Piper came the other day and she forgot it. I found it in the bathroom and decided to try it on. Percy it's no big deal. Don't make a scene out of this"

"I'm not making one. But I was right. The lip-gloss is not yours, because you don't wear it, and the only lip-gloss you have is right in that very shelve." He pointed at the top shelve, where the only lip-gloss I have ever bought was. I guess I have forgotten it here sometime ago "You know what? Let's do something. I take you out for dinner next Friday, and you put on the lip-gloss. But in the time you are here," he started to pass his thumb over my lips, the lip-gloss sticking on his finger "just be the one we both know you like to be. Deal?"

I didn't answer. I simply kissed him. I passed my hand through his hair and then he pulled apart.

"Much better" he said and kissed me again

We kept kissing for about five minutes. After we pulled apart, I buried my face in his neck and kissed it slowly.

"I love you"

"I love you too"

I closed my eyes, with the same idea of resting that I had thirty minutes ago. Suddenly, Percy called me.

"Annabeth?"

"Yes?"

"You put this documentary about the Second World War while I was gone, right?"

_Dang,_ I thought, _he caught me_

**SO? HOW WAS IT? PLEASE, LEAVE A REVIEW!**


End file.
